new_haven_hero_programfandomcom-20200213-history
Hime Tsukishima
Hero/Villain Name: Glitch Queen Power: Glitch * Anything she touches or any part of her body can “glitch” like a character in a video game. * She is able to phase through things when her body is glitched. * She has a hard time controlling her power, especially when she is emotional or sick. The most common time she loses control is when she sneezes or when she’s laughing too hard. * She moves much faster when she glitches herself because her body is able to teleport short distances in a “glitchy” pattern. Likes: video games (ie. rpg, mmo, otome, and party games), anime (especially magical girl anime), tabletop rpg, vocaloid style music, learning to hack. Dislikes: rain, low signal/places without wifi, being in the cold, getting sick, when no one wants to take mid, “no I’m Tracer!” Fear: Her biggest fear is losing complete control of her power and dissolving everything around her into the glitch. Misc: * Her name is a play on “The Lich King” * Her color scheme consists of a lot of pastels like blues and pinks when in her “hero” costume, but when she is in casual wear she’s usually just in blacks and purple. * She was actually born and raised in Japan, but managed to make it to America after spending years fleeing from her past. Backstory: Hime came from a happy family of her mother and her twin sister. Her mother had a power that she fondly called “Hacks” which allowed her to see all the coding surrounding her coming from the nearby electronics. Her sister had a power that was the same as their father’s she called “Virus” that caused any electronics that she touched to become infected and malfunction, it also worked on those who had electronic related powers. Both her mother and her sister had great control over their powers... something that Hime struggled with. When she was about 10 she lost complete control of her power. She was having a petty argument with her sister when things got too heated and she lost control. Her mother tried to step in and defuse the situation but by that point it was too late. Her power had consumed most of the house causing it to start to collapse. Hime had tried to grab her sister and pull her out of the way of the falling debris, but along the way her glitch took over her sister’s arm. They had barely made it out of the house before it caved in completely, taking their mother with it. Scared, Hime ran. Years passed and Hime continued to be on the run, not once trying to go back to her hometown. She was scared of what would happen if she did. Would her sister hate her? Would she be listed as a villain? So she kept running. Eventually she saved up enough money for a boat ride to Central Asia and then a plane to the United States. She kept to herself in this new country, thankful that her mother was raised in the United States and made sure that her and her sister were as fluent in English as they were in Japanese. For the most part she worked multiple odd jobs and lived in abandoned buildings, that is until a job went wrong and she was brought in. Law enforcement took pity on her, she was barely 14 and seemed to have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They gave her an ultimatum: attend the New Haven Hero Program or spend her time in jail until she was of legal age. The choice was easy. Physical Description: * Bright Cyan Eyes * Long Bubblegum Pink Hair * 4’10” * Kind of “Petite”